


Because Bobby Singer is No Idjit

by SheWhoIsFierce



Series: Because 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Gen, Protective Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoIsFierce/pseuds/SheWhoIsFierce
Summary: Bobby Singer was no idjit. So when John Winchester unsubtly evaded all his inquiries as to the whereabouts of his boys... Well. Something was definitely fishy.





	Because Bobby Singer is No Idjit

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. Goodness. I apologize for how short this turned out to be, but never fear, I am working on part three as you read this. Anyway, basically senior year of college and my literally insane roommate kicked my ass, and then once I actually found time to write, I lost my notebook (with this story inside) for about three weeks. I found it last night, and decided there was no time like the present to actually type it up and post it. I feel terrible about going radio silent so long, but honestly, work and my mental health took a priority over writing for a while. So, sit back, realx, and enjoy this tidbit to tide you over to a longer story. Happy reading, lovelies!

Bobby Singer might have been born at night, but that night wasn't _last_ night. Actually, for all he knew, he may well have been born at noon. The point was, Bobby Singer was no idjit. So when John Winchester unsubtly evaded all his inquiries as to the whereabouts of his boys... Well. Something was definitely fishy.

Patience with other people, especially John Winchester, had never been Bobby's strong suit. So as John continued to give vague answers about Sam and Dean, what little patience Bobby did have ran out _very_ quickly. He all but shoved John out the door with the research the hunter had needed, nearly resorting to grabbing his shotgun to get the stubborn bastard out of his house. As soon as the taillights of John's Impala were obscured by dust, Bobby picked up his phone to start dialing his network of informants.

No one could deny that John Winchester loved his boys, but no one was stepping forward to give him any "Father of the Year" awards either. Bobby could think of no good reason for John to be so evasive about the boys, not since he'd tested the man when he'd first arrived and determined he was himself. Which was why he was calling everyone he knew looking for something— _anything_ —to give him an idea of where the boys might be.

  


Bobby groaned. He was running out of contacts, and no one knew _anything_. Heaving a sigh, Bobby picked up the phone to start dialing again. When it began to ring, he startled so badly, he nearly dropped the thing. Barely daring to hope, Bobby answered,

" Singer Salvage"

"Bobby? Hey, it's Chris. Sorry, you were asking about Dean and Sam, so it completely slipped my mind, but a couple weeks ago, I helped John out with some research he was doing for a hunt in upstate New York. I don't know if it helps, but I'm pretty sure his home base was somewhere near Hurleyville. And he definitely had at least Dean with him then, I could hear the kid in the background over the phone."

"It's better than nothing, thanks, Chris," Bobby replied. 

"Sure, sure. Hope you find those boys, Bobby. Hate to think anything might've happened to 'em." The phone clicked as Chris hung up.

Well. At least Bobby now had a lead. He picked up the phone labeled "FBI." Time to start calling local police stations in and around Hurleyville. Bobby dug out his massive directory of law enforcement across the U.S. Flipping it open to the section dedicated to upstate New York, Bobby dumped it onto the desk, pulled out a map of New York state, and started dialing.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as I said at the beginning, sorry it's so short (especially after so long...), but stay tuned for part three, COMING SOON!  
> See you later, lovelies. MWAH!


End file.
